Tulips
by Gogo Starship
Summary: Rachel Berry has a new favorite flower. Spoilers for Comeback.


Rachel and Mercedes laughed and hugged, praising each other for how amazing they both did in Take Me or Leave Me. Rachel skipped to her usual seat behind Noah and was going to pay attention to Mr. Schuester as he began talking about the competition and fundraising, but a buzz from her pocket distracted her. She pulled her phone out discretely and almost dropped it in shock.

_You were much better than Mercedes. She can't even touch Maureen._

It was Jesse's number.

Rachel looked around wildly, her heart beating faster than a racehorse as it knocked against her ribs. Her phone buzzed again.

_I'm outside. Come out?_

She got up and ran out the door, ignoring the calls and doubts of her sanity she heard behind her. The second she was out the door, she ran right into him.

Jesse St. James was there. In Ohio. And he was at her school.

"Jesse? Wha-what are you doing here?" she gaped. He smiled and held up a single white tulip. She knew flower meanings, and of course _he _knew she knew, so she immediately knew what he was trying to say; would she forgive him?

Rachel regarded the flower carefully. She stared at it for a minute before looking up to meet Jesse's eyes, and all she could see there was sincerity.

"Give me one good reason to accept this flower."

It wasn't an angry demand, it wasn't meant to be harsh. It was a request. He still looked sad, though. He stared down at his shoes.

"Because I'm sorry, and I would take it back in a second if I could," he said meekly. It was the first time Rachel had ever heard him so shy and withdrawn. "Because I'm an idiot, and I know it, and I'm stupid. You're probably with Finn, but I love you enough to take a chance and pray that you're single so I can swoop in and change it." He looked into her eyes and stepped closer, holding up the tulip. "If you take this flower, I'll know you forgive me."

Jesse reached to his back pocket, and produced a second tulip, this one yellow. "And this one is me declaring that I'm still in love with you and, even though I'm a jackass and you deserve better than me, I want you back. So you can take them, and I know they don't mean anything if you do, but if you come to the music store at three o' clock tomorrow, I'll know." He handed her the flowers and walked away, not even saying goodbye. Rachel watched him until he turned the corner, then started gently stroking the velvety petals.

The next day when Rachel got to school, Mercedes swooped down on her in a second. "So who gave you the flowers yesterday, Rach? You swore you'd tell me today," Mercedes demanded, linking arms with her fellow diva. "I'm guessing it's from whoever made you run outta glee like that. It's a guy, right? I need details, girl. Is he cute?"

Rachel hesitated before glancing around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Mercedes, you have to swear on your talent you won't tell anyone unless I say you can. Not even Kurt, okay?" she whispered seriously. Mercedes eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"Okay…. You're not doing anything stupid, are you, Rachel?"

"I don't know. It's stupid, and I haven't done anything yet, but… I'm considering doing something stupid. And I need to tell someone, or I'll explode." She sighed deeply. "After our beautiful rendition of Take Me or Leave Me, I got a text related to our performance from a very familiar number. Belonging to someone who turned me into an omelet."

Mercedes stared in confusion before realization dawned on her and she looked very cross. "Girl, you better be careful when it comes to St. Jerk. You were crazy for him, and if you let him in, he's just gonna hurt you all over again."

"I know," Rachel said sadly. "But I think I still love him Cedes. Why else would it hurt so much, what he did to me? Every time Finn hurt me, I got over it. I thought it was because I loved him, but what if it isn't? What if it was because I didn't love him?

"You aren't making a bit of sense right now."

"Maybe I forgave him because I didn't care enough to hold a grudge! Maybe I didn't forgive Jesse because he meant so much to me and it hurt so much I couldn't not be mad? It make so much more sense!"

"No, it makes no sense, actually!" Mercedes said, looking at Rachel as if she were crazy.

"It makes perfect sense, Cedes!" Rachel breathed happily. "Oh, I'm still in love with him!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Finn would tie me back, and I don't want to be a Lima loser."

"Yeah, and Jesse already made it out of this town. He's in LA, that's like the perfect place to go if you're an aspiring actress."

"Well, New York would be preferable, but LA is perfectly acceptable. And even if I go to Juilliard, I know our relationship will last," she said optimistically. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You're so boy crazy it's ridiculous."

"I can't help it, I'm passionate!"

"About Finn, Jesse, and Puck?" Mercedes asked dubiously.

"When you say it like that I sound like some common harlot."

"You're not a _slut_," she said, emphasizing the word in a way Rachel knew way; it was her silent way of telling Rachel to speak normally, "You just flip flop."

"I do not! I was masking my secret pining for Jesse by dating Finn. And I was never in love with Puck, we just made out for fun."

"Whatever, just know that I _will _say I told you so if this blows up in your face."

"I accept that. I just hope I can make it through today without texting him. I want it to be a surprise," she said excitedly.

The day passed by so slowly Rachel wanted to scream and tear her hair out. She was cross and snappy with everyone, and by the end of the day, despite the fact that she was suddenly ecstatic, everyone regarded her wearily.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Rach?" Finn asked as she speed-walked to the car. He was so tall he matched her stride with ease.

"I'm on the way to meet Je…. My daddies at Breadstix for a nice lunch. They've been so busy lately that it's nice to have an opportunity to spend time with them, and I left my lunch at home, so I'm ravished."

"Ravished? Isn't that like a vegetable or something?"

"Nevermind, Finn!" she sighed, wondering how she could have fallen for someone who didn't understand half the words she said. She finally made it to her car and raced toward the music store. It was finally time.

When she first got there, he wasn't around. Rachel shrugged, as she was a few minutes early, and Jesse was usually there punctually. She wasn't worried.

After ten minutes passed, Rachel began to worry. She sat nervously in front of the piano, playing random keys and trying to keep from crying. At twenty minutes, she essentially gave up hope. She grabbed a random music book off the shelf- she was hardly a loiterer, and she at least wanted to hardly wanted to admit to her dads she had gone to meet Jesse and had gotten stood up. She glanced down at the book and dropped it immediately—Lionel Richie. Tears poured down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the piano bench, burying her face in her hands as her body shook with grief. The bell above the door rang, and there he was.

Jesse walked in, covered in oil, looking slightly hopeless. The second he saw Rachel, his face brightened, but only for an instant— he quickly realized she was crying. He rushed to her side and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry I'm late, my car broke down, and I had to fix it right there in the middle of the freeway. Oh, please, stop crying, I'm here, I'm so, so sorry," he pleaded desperately, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Rachel sniffled pathetically and rested her head on his shoulder, entirely spent.

"I was so worried you had changed your mind," she whispered pathetically. Jesse let out a shaky laugh.

"Never, Rachel. I will always love you, no matter what," he whispered, stroking her hair softly as she collected herself. After a few minutes, she sat up straight and looked directly into his enchanting green eyes.

"I missed you so much, Jesse. I can't believe you came back!" She flung her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his. He hugged back instantly. After a moment, she decided it was time to really talk.

"Jesse, I know that our relationship has had a few bumps in the road, but I know this is real, and I want to be with you," she said seriously, taking his hand in hers. She entwined their fingers and held it up to show him. "I want this, I've wanted this since I first met you here, and I'll _always_ want this. The past is the past, and I'm willing to put it behind us. I know it'll be hard, but I only have a year and a half left until I'm out of this god-forsaken town, and I can join you at UCLA, or we can keep up the long distance while I go to Juilliard. It would only be two more years, and I'm willing to wait for you forever."

"God, you're amazing," Jesse breathed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears, "and as dramatic as always." Rachel giggled shyly, a blush painting her cheeks a vivid red.

"Divahood lasts for life."

"I'm aware, as I'm a miva myself," he chuckled. He pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that gently grew in heat and passion. They finally came up for air and smiled goofily at each other, and after a minute, Jesse held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jesse."

"I know who you are."

"You know Jesse St. James. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who says he'll never hurt you, and means it this time."

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue**

**I don't own Glee, and neither do you. **

**Just a fluffy little one-shot that was floating around inside my brain. I **_**should**_** have updated So Not Normal, but this wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Sorry if it sucks. **

**You should review. Or I'll cry. And I look ugly when I cry. And I don't like looking ugly. **

**Cheers! **

**-Harlot**


End file.
